No Shame in these Feelings
by PoetKnowit20
Summary: *Warning slash!* Marcus longs for Esca and cannot explain when these feelings began. However for him they are a source of shame and he tries his utmost to keep them at bay, ignorant of the knowledge that Esca may want the very same thing...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is slash guys and pretty graphic too, so if you're not a fan of this pairing then stop reading now! If you are then please enjoy some angsty sexy pining slash! It's just a one-shot that may develop into something more if you reviewers think I should. So let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: EDITED AND REVISED! Hopefully I've sorted out the errors and thus will make it more enjoyable for you readers! Hope you like!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus found himself staring at Esca with stealthy glances whenever he could. He could not even begin fathom his own mind, the images that flickered unwillingly into his mind. He could not pinpoint when his feelings began to change, but everyday Esca was becoming more and more attractive to Marcus. At first he had believed it to be a simple fascination with Esca; for he was so different not just to Marcus but to anyone he had ever met. But then his eyes began to linger on Esca when they bathed together or when he worked topless in the field and he realised his feelings were something far deeper.<p>

It was everything about Esca; the way he had to keep brushing his tousled light brown hair from his eyes as he worked. His striking grey-blue eyes which seemed to reflect a raging storm of emotion that his face always refused to display. A strong jaw and shapely lips, that Marcus felt a strange urge to touch. They always look so soft... He shook his head and went back to carving his figurine under the shade of the large tree where his back rested against.

However his mind clearly has other plans than carving a figure and yet again begun to wander back to Esca. Despite that, in Rome two men together was nothing new by any imagination, Esca was neither a Roman nor a slave. He was a freeman, Marcus's equal and his treasured friend. Marcus refused to do anything that would damage that. He would not bring shame to the honour of his friend by thinking such wanton thoughts. He allowed himself one last look. Esca's back was facing him now and even beneath the wool of the tunic Marcus could see the sinewy muscles flexing under it. He watches the strong muscles of his shoulders ripple as he lifts the wood he is chopping from the pile. But then as if Esca senses a presence watching him, in that unearthly way of his, he turns his head towards Marcus. Marcus's breath catches in his throat as he meets with those wild eyes. Beautiful and fierce, just as they were when Marcus had first seen him in the arena. He curses himself for being caught and looks down continuing with his work, chipping at the wood furiously with a refreshed determination, earning him a raised eyebrow from Esca.

He nicks his finger with the blade, his attention elsewhere, and although it was not a deep wound it began bleeding profusely. He hisses a little at the sting in his finger and inspects the cut. Esca notices this and walks briskly over and grabs his hand to inspect it. Normally Marcus would have dismissed his friend and said it was nothing but having Esca hold his hand in his, even though it was whilst peering at the wound, was a rare opportunity.

"It isn't deep, just my own carelessness. No need to worry" Marcus says with a steely determination to keep his voice calm. Esca observes it a little more and then slowly draws his tongue across the wound. The action of Esca's wet warm tongue on his finger causes Marcus to stop breathing; he can feel his heart leap to his throat and his skin begin to warm. Esca looks at him after he was satisfied that he wasn't serious "Would you like me to fetch you a bandage?" he asks.

Marcus who had now forgotten how to talk merely shakes his head, perhaps a little too violently, causing himself to feel dizzy. He gets up keeping his eyes away from Esca "My leg is causing me some discomfort I'm going to go and lie down for a while. Please do not disturb me" he says quietly and strides off. His finger tingles and burns not from the pain of the cut but from the intimate contact. Marcus imagines other things that Esca could lick and an immediate throbbing began to make him ache. He lays himself on the bed and tried to contain himself and his thoughts.

Thinking of anything, desperately, to try and distract himself. He knows he should try to ignore it, he does not want to shame his friend but he can no longer control himself. He withdraws himself from his tunic ripping it off and looks down to see himself so fully erect it is almost painful. Palming his member, he begins to work his shaft slowly at first but soon the tension is too much for him to bear. He looks at the finger Esca had licked and slowly draws his tongue across it, shuddering in the knowledge that Esca's tongue had been there. He begins to suck his finger more, adding another, lapping at them hungrily let his imagination take him to Esca and all the desire he held for his friend. He strokes himself harder and faster and with a low moan, finishes all over his chest and abdomen and a wordless '_Esca'_; the only thing on his mind. He lets out a pleasurable sigh but his pleasure is soon replaced with shame. He covers his eyes with a thick arm and thinks about how he has just dishonoured his friend, feeling unwanted tears sting his eyes.

Esca paces around the courtyard where Marcus had just left him. He could not shake the feeling that it was very bizarre that Marcus's leg is hurting him despite it being early afternoon where he is often at his nimblest. He sets his mind and decides to make sure Marcus is alright, despite the Roman's request to be left alone. If he was in pain he could be very stubborn and was never willing to burden others if he could help it. He walks into the house and makes his way to Marcus's room letting his mind wander. Esca has grown to enjoy life here and he believes that whilst Rome had taken everything away that he had loved it has also given him somewhere to belong to, beside Marcus. He smiles a little at the thought of his friend, the burly Roman with a soft smile and infectious laugh.

However his smile soon faded to a worried frown as he came to the door hearing groans and panting. He listens closer only to become more confused as Marcus did not sound in pain. Unsure whether to simply walk in the room or leave him be. He settles for peeking through the keyhole and is almost bowled over by the sight before him. Marcus was lain naked on the bed; his muscular body gleaming with sweat as he stroked his member. Esca's body suddenly became hotter and his breath very rapid, it confused him as he knows that men hold no arousal for him. Yet this was Marcus, his dear friend who at this moment looked so very beautiful …he pulls his eyes away feeling shame for the thoughts he was having.

He is about to leave when Marcus does something that catches his attention. He raises the finger that he had cut earlier and began to suck on it slowly at first, letting his tongue caress his finger before putting it fully into his mouth following with others. His back arches and beads of sweat trickle down his body dipping into the contours of his muscles as they contract in pleasure. His moaning has become more impatient now and with a few strong jerks he releases himself, leaving a sticky mess on his stomach. Esca's heart feels like it is in his mouth, he is hard and uncomfortable against the wool of his tunic, the throbbing almost unbearable. He watches as Marcus looks at the finger again with a pained expression and then covers his eyes with his arm, his breathing beginning to steady. Esca gets up not wanting to be found in his state and shuts himself in his quarters. Was it a Roman thing to enjoy sucking fingers or cuts? He groans through clenched teeth as he remembers Marcus's beautiful tanned body, a stark contrast on the pale linen beneath him and the sounds that the Roman was making...

Esca growls and grips himself firmly, leaning against the door and thinking of Marcus; begins to stroke himself. He imagines Marcus finger's being replaced by something else, something belonging intimately to Esca and it does not take him long before he comes. His teeth bite into his bottom lip surpressing his moan and he bangs his head against the door with a shudder. It was enough but it was not as nearly satisfying as it would have been if it was Marcus touching him. He wipes himself off with a nearby rag; a single thought running through his mind, he wants to see Marcus like that again, he _wants to_ _make _Marcus cry out like that and he knows he wants to do it very soon.

**Newly edited and rewritten. Please let me know what you think! Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So first of all, I have to say thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I have now addressed the grammatical mistakes and errors that some of you mentioned in your reviews! And hopefully I am presenting a polished and better version of the chapter 2 I originally posted! Enjoy!**

Marcus lies back on his bed, arms folded behind his head. His thoughts travelling to the exact moment when he felt himself begin to change; when his feelings had begun to grow beyond friendship. It was after they had returned the Eagle and restored honour to his family, much to those snobbish politicians' surprise. When they walked out Esca had looked at him and asked "What should _we_ do next?" He can recall the flutters he had felt in his stomach and the uncontrollable smile that tugged at his lips when he realised that, despite being a free man, Esca had no thoughts of leaving him. And so he had answered "You decide". Esca had smiled back so broadly, his emotions displayed so openly, it was in that moment Marcus knew he never wished to leave the company of this man.

He shook himself mentally out of the happy memories, got dressed and made his way to the dining area for some breakfast. It was early and he hoped that he and Esca would not cross paths this morning. He looked at his finger momentarily, it was healing now and he promised himself that he would not dishonour his dearest companion again. He was planning to go to the market to retrieve some supplies leaving Esca behind. Uncle Aquila had informed him they were in need of a few supplies and Marcus offered to go, eager for the opportunity to be away from Esca and give his heart a rest. He sat at the table and began to wolf down his breakfast of bread and honey so he could set off as soon as possible. He drank deeply from his cup and began choking as Esca came in and sat down opposite him with his own breakfast. His hair was fluffy and stuck up at various angles as if he had just woken up which Marcus thought was very endearing or he would have if he wasn't currently choking. Esca's lips twitched into a small smirk watching Marcus, who was clearly embarrassed, hurry to wipe the water that had dribbled out of his mouth from his chin.

"You must have been deep in thought for me to have surprised you like that, a rare occurrence for you…To be thinking that is." he teased a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Marcus grinned back, feeling himself relax. Although a red flush did spread across his cheeks as he chuckled "Better to be in deep thought on rare occasions than all the time" he said pointedly. He smiled again and began to finish the rest of his breakfast. Esca however did not touch his plate finding himself staring at Marcus. He examined the features of his face that since last night haunted his every thought. He would have never believed in a thousand years that he would be in the situation he was in now. Attracted to a Roman; Marcus was a close companion, a brother even, someone who he would claim to share a deep connection with but a lover?

He frowned a little at his thoughts and continued to stare even more intently. Marcus was indeed handsome, beautiful even. He had a strong masculine jaw, full rich lips, a proud straight Roman nose, dark beautiful eyes that were framed with thick black lashes and soft brown hair that touched the tips of his ears. Esca let his eyes trail down his body, mentally removing the tunic that he wore, seeing the image of yesterday afternoon. He could see a strong, powerful body, all thick muscle and unmarred olive skin apart from the large scar on his leg. He had broad shoulders and a lean stomach where the muscle was shaped in a perfect v-shape between his jutted hips. The fine dark hair that began at his bellybutton trailed down to meet a soft tuft of dark hair which…

"Esca? Um…Esca? Is everything all right? Aren't you going to eat?" Marcus's voice appeared interrupting the rather vivid images in his head. Marcus tried not to appear too conscious of the Esca was watching him. But the way Esca had been looked at him; it was almost as if he wanted…_No_. Marcus thought to himself sternly it was only wishful thinking.

Esca looked up at Marcus's face again; his dark eyes looking back at him full of concern and embarrassment. He seemed aware of Esca's eyes watching him and was toying with his bottom lip between his white teeth. Esca found this _very_ distracting; he could feel his mouth going dry. He was going to have to stop doing that if he didn't want Esca to jump him and take him there on the table.

He knew it wasn't just Marcus's physical looks that drew him in, no matter how beautiful they were, it was Marcus himself. The kind, stubborn fool who had respected Esca in that arena enough to save his life, who had trusted him enough to cross the wall with him and leave his life in Esca's hands. A man who cared for him enough to grant his freedom regardless of the costs to himself. That was who Esca wanted, nothing else mattered, not that he was a Roman or that he was his former master only, that he was_ Marcus. _Esca cleared his throat and shook his head "Sorry, I was just wondering how you were feeling since you said your leg hurt you yesterday?" he asked, hoping this was a good enough excuse for his prolonged stares.

Marcus's eyes widened momentarily as though he was recalling yesterday. He looked down at his food, his top and bottom lashes feathering together and a blush spread across his cheeks. "I…I'm fine now…I'm sorry to have concerned you" he said in a remorseful voice.

He looked at Esca again who had now began to eat his breakfast and decided that avoiding Esca would only make matters worse, he was going to just have to learn how to deal with these feelings, he couldn't avoid Esca forever and it was not in his heart to do so.

"I'm going to the market today to fetch some things, would you care to join me?" he asked careful to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible, but let eyes his flicker up to Esca's face to watch, his almost always unreadable expression. Esca seemed to contemplate his decision before nodding his head "I'll go with you" he replied causing Marcus to smile and they finished their breakfasts quickly before getting ready to leave.

The rode their horses in silence, exchanging few words between them until they reached the market. It was busy as always, merchants stood in front of their stalls yelling out bargains in hopes of attracting customers and slaves followed their masters like ghosts carrying all that had been bought, luxuries that they themselves could never hope to own. It was not one of Marcus's favourite places and he knew it was not Esca's, although despite this, he still had come with him. They bought what they needed quickly and were about to leave. Esca told Marcus he would catch up with him in a while after spotting a pair of young colts that looked of fine breeding in one of the nearby stables and Marcus nodded in reply. Marcus let his feet wander around the market until he found himself deep within it. He stood in front of an inn that looked nice enough for him to wait for Esca and rest the cramp in his leg that was throbbing painfully. He sat at one of the tables and ordered some wine kneading his leg with his thumbs trying to work out some of the more painful knots.

He looked up to see a Roman and his slave talking in Briton, something not often seen among these parts and noticed a tattoo on the arm of the man that was strikingly similar to Esca's although it was closer to black than blue in colour. He had always wondered what Esca's tattoo meant. He looked more carefully at the Briton man. He stood slightly smaller than Esca though stockier with fiery red hair and pale green eyes which met his own with a challenge. This caused his master to follow his slave's gaze, until he was also looking at Marcus. The man was older, perhaps in his 40s, had fine lines that dusted over the corners of his eyes which widened with recognition and he moved towards Marcus.

"Are you Marcus Flavius Aquila?" he said with a note of excitement in his voice. Marcus lips quirked, bemused by this, he did not think he was still so renowned after all this time but he nodded for the man and his slave to join him at his table although only Antonius sat down "I am indeed, and you are?" he replied.

"Oh, forgive me, I am Antonius Ursus Caius and this is my slave Judoc" he added motioning to his slave, when Marcus looked at Judoc eyebrow raised in question. Judoc bowed his head and looked surprised as did Antonius did, when Marcus motioned for him to sit also and ordered two more cups of wine. They both sat slightly uncomfortably which made Marcus smile slightly; he always took a secret pleasure in making Romans equal to their "slaves". Just because one is called 'master' and the other 'slave' does not make one lesser than the other. A fact he knew better than anyone.

"So, Marcus Aquila, I would be honoured if you would tell me the tale of your fearless journey to rescue the Eagle of the Ninth Legion" he said raising his wine in toast to him. Marcus sighed inwardly; he had thought his days of telling this story would be over. Once he had returned home he had been forced to attend many tedious parties held by politicians and noblemen all eager to hear the tale from his own lips. So he told them, in as little detail as possible, often missing out the part where he had been a slave to the Seal People. While Esca always stood by, arms folded, only speaking when someone addressed him or to Marcus, obvious in his disdain for the other Romans. He felt unsure at this moment whether he should tell them. They both leaned forward in sincere eagerness and although Judoc tried to keep his face stoic; Marcus could see the interest that he had taken. He decided he had nothing else better to do and obliged them in their request.

"Well, it would not have been possible if not for my friend Esca, to whom I owe my life and Rome its Eagle standard." He watched them carefully as he said this, Judoc's face show something unrecognisable for a second before settling back into its blank formation, he spoke quietly and politely "Was this man not your slave? So whether or not he came with you was not a choice, was it?" Antonius looked shocked at his slaves bluntness and his opened his mouth to scold Judoc but Marcus interrupted him" You are correct, Judoc and the moment we crossed the Wall he could have killed me and escaped…But Esca is man of great honour and he kept his word to me…"

He began to tell them of their adventure leaving out certain bits of information that were unnecessary, as he often did. Bringing back old memories such as when they had to huddle together under one blanket on nights that were particularly cold. He tried not to dwell on how he missed Esca laying beside him and continued until he reached the moment in the river that was bright in his mind as the day it happened.

"I lay there and I knew I could go on no longer, all I was doing was holding Esca back and I knew I would get us both killed. I told him to take the Eagle and return without me. But he refused. He reminded me that he had sworn an oath of honour and he would only leave if I gave him his freedom" he paused and looked at the pair of them who had slightly ruddy cheeks from the wine they had been drinking. They shared an incredulous look at this part of the story.

"So I did, I returned his dagger to him and freed him. But as I tried to give him the Eagle he would not take it, instead he told me that he would return and then ran as fast as his legs would carry him." Marcus said smiling with pride.

Antonius spoke up for the first time in what seemed forever "How did you know he would not just run and leave you?" the question was also spoken on Judoc's face but left unsaid.

"I suppose I had no way of knowing for certain but I trusted Esca then as I do now. And when the sun rose the next day and I stood ready to die the Eagle in my hand, there was Esca…" he then continued to finish the tale quickly remembering with sadness the young Seal boy and Guern but also the happiness he felt when he and Esca returned home. Antonius and Judoc sat back in their seats looks of wonder on their faces "Surely, a grand adventure, young Marcus! Such friendship and honour! I should like to meet this Esca of yours!" he exclaimed his face full of admiration and Marcus's stomach did strange flips at the way he said '_Your Esca'_.

He returned his smile and answered "Oh, he is in the market somewhere I will be sure to introduce you both. But for the moment… there is something that I was would like to ask you, Judoc?"Antonius's slave looked up his eyes wary "Your tattoos...are you Brigantes?" he continued curiously, he had never met any of Esca's tribe before. But to his disappointment Judoc shook his head "No, but if I may be so bold what makes you ask?" Marcus motioned to the tattoo "It is very similar to Esca's. Does it have a special meaning?" Judoc smiled slightly with what Marcus could distinguish as pride "It is given to us when we become true warriors it is a great honour…" he said carefully as if he did not want to give away too much, which Marcus understood nodding "I can imagine. It is beautifully done." he complimented causing Judoc to smile even wider and bow his head "Thank you".

Marcus thought about what it would like if he got a tattoo, if he had been one of Esca's tribe, stood by his side. The Chieftain's son friend, brother and warrior. He was proud to be Roman that needn't be said. To have followed in his father's footsteps was a great honour. But part of Marcus wished more than anything he could have been part of Esca's life before as he was now. He had such a desire to know Esca's life before he had entered Marcus's. His thoughts reminded him that it had been some time since he had seen Esca. He decided it was time to go and look for Esca, who by now, he imagined would be wondering where Marcus had got to. However a familiar voice cut in just as he was about to speak.

"So this was where you are, Marcus" Esca's said in a voice that may have appeared steely and cold to anyone else. But to Marcus hummed with a relieved although annoyed tone as he sat down next to Marcus. He looked between the two men that sat in front of Marcus quizzically before turning to look at him with an eyebrow raised, hinting at an introduction.

"Esca, this is Antonius Ursus Caius and his slave Judoc" he said motioning to the pair of them who were staring at Esca in awe and made him feel very much like a prize bull on display. Uncomfortable and highly annoyed.

Esca had come in just as Marcus was asking the Briton about his tattoo and had felt anger course through him. Marcus had never asked his tattoo before and for some reason that annoyed him greatly. It made him feel something he couldn't quite explain. He looked at the two men. The older man had fine lines around his face and watery brown eyes and appeared to be very excited that Esca had joined them. Whilst the slave who Marcus had introduced as Judoc largely ignored Esca and kept flickering his eyes up towards Marcus. Esca could see Judoc's interest in Marcus but there was something more…he bit back an angry growl…lust. Judoc wanted Marcus. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked at his friend. Marcus appeared to be completely oblivious to Judoc's looks and it angered and pleased him simultaneously. He wanted to get Marcus as far away from here as possible. He looked away gripping the edge of his seat, his knuckles turning white and Marcus noticing the tension in Esca, placed his hand on Esca's under the table giving him a searching look. Esca was painfully aware of Marcus soft hand on his own and felt too exposed. He removed his hand and shook his head, Marcus looked at him for a moment and seemed to understand that he did not wish to discuss it here and spoke to the men.

"Well I am afraid we must return now, it has been an honour to meet you both". He stood up, his bad leg shaking evidently. Esca could see the muscles straining but Marcus kept his face calm as ever. Antonius shook his hand apparently not noticing or at least had the courtesy to pretend that he hadn't.

"Pleasure to meet you my friend, I hope to see you again sometime in the future" He then also extended his hand to Esca. This surprised Esca, noting that this was more of a gesture than most Romans had ever shown him. He shook the man's hand as briefly as possible and nodded to the slave who did not try to hide his disappointment at Marcus leaving.

Esca could feel his anger rising; he knew he was jealous. He hated the idea of any man _or_ woman laying their hands on Marcus. He felt the need to posses Marcus, to make Judoc understand that Marcus was his. But that only caused him more pain because Marcus was not his. He had no place to make Judoc cease in his unspoken adoration towards Marcus. However all of Esca's anger dissipated when he watched the strained steps that Marcus took when they left the inn, feeling only concern. Once they were out of sight in a nearby alley. Marcus leant against the wall, panting clutching at his bad leg. His face twisted with pain. "Gods!" he exclaimed sliding a strained look at Esca, gritting his teeth in pain. He then looked away again clearly ashamed to be seen in such a vulnerable and weak state.

Esca tutted and merely took his friends arm pulling over it over his shoulder and took Marcus's weight with a grunt but managed easily enough. They made their way to their horses and Esca leant Marcus against the nearby fence. He did not speak a word and tied his horse to Marcus's ignoring the puzzled looks being shot in his direction. He then helped Marcus into the saddle and pulled himself up into the saddle in front of Marcus.

"Esca? I can ride by myself..." he said attempting to sound annoyed and uncomfortable at this arrangement between grunts of pain. But Esca shook his head at his stubborn friend "Marcus do not be foolish, now hold onto me, I wouldn't want you falling onto that bad leg of yours" he replied. Marcus nodded his face sullen, clearly irritated at having to rely on Esca yet again.

He wrapped his strong arms around Esca's waist, his chest flush against Esca's back, the heat of which Esca could feel through the wool of his tunic, making his heart thump. He urged the horses on and they rode back in almost complete silence, except from the painful gasping breaths that Marcus drew. Esca fought hard to keep his arousal at bay. He was too aware of the heat their bodies were generating at the physical contact between them. How Marcus's arms hugged Esca tightly, tighter than he needed to and how he rested his slick forehead on the back of Esca's neck. His breath was hot down Esca's spine causing pleasant shivers to travel down his spine, giving Esca hope that he may not be alone in his feelings after all.

**Okay! So reviews please! (again) I would really appreciate what you think to the improvements and perhaps anything you might like to see happen between these two! Chapter 3 will be coming soon (which I promise will be not a huge jumble of information!)! Thank you very much **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! First all, I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been to Ireland and Scotland on holiday, so I haven't had a chance to update! I hope you enjoy this update and won't hate me! Please review, I would really appreciate what you think to the improvements and perhaps anything you might like to see happen between these two! Chapter 4 will be coming soon! Thank you so much!**

**Credits: Because of all your fantastic reviews and because without you guys, this wouldn't have even happened!  
>Laura, NoOneSpecial, goldenpaw, Psychephobia, Anti-canon, TheBooknerd, ForzaDelDestino, aloneinice, Voler Libre, Shlebs 18, ZTN, Jei Xi, Desperate For Attention and Heleniak.<strong>

**Thankyou so much for reading and reviewing! And i hope you'll give me some feedback on this chapter!  
><strong>

They got back after the sun had set and Esca quickly helped Marcus into his room so he could get his weight of his leg, leaving the horses to the stable man. Marcus lay on his bed, panting in pain, his face was shiny with sweat and he was muttering curses in Latin. Not all of which Esca understood. He tried not to think of anything apart from the pain his friend was in. He ignored the sounds that he was making, so similar to those needy ones Esca had heard. Nor the strong lines of his body that were being traced with delicate beads of sweat. He forced all those thoughts from his mind and moved his attention to the thigh in front of him that was looked painfully tight.

He blew on his hands to warm them and slowly began to massage Marcus's leg, moving his strong fingers in fluid motions across the smooth tanned skin of Marcus's thigh. He had often done this whenever Marcus's leg cramped severely in the past, as it was now but never had he been so aware of his fingers on Marcus's leg. His leg had healed now for the most part and only cramped when he walked too far but he could still fight like any solider. But to march again as a Roman solider was forever out of his reaches. Not that Esca could say he was sorry for that. He let his fingers find the largest knots and worked them out in circles, causing Marcus to hiss, his teeth clenched at the pressure.

Marcus kept his arm thrown over his eyes mostly because he didn't want Esca to see his face, scrunch with pain. However the other part of him, the larger part, was afraid how he would react to see Esca looking at him whilst massaging his leg. His leg felt like it was on fire, burning from the cramps tight in his leg but also from the heat that Esca's fingers left behind as he moved his strong hands around on his thigh. Every fibre of his being wanted Esca to move his hands further up his leg and touch what was aching for him. But he tried to focus of the pain, letting it numb his other senses. He moaned slightly between parted lips when one of the knots with the most tension was released and he could feel his leg loosen. Esca froze when that sound reverberated in his ears. That sound had travelled right down his back and hit him in his groin. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this, but that sound a husky vulnerable sound made Esca shudder with arousal. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his heartbeat, his eyes darting around the room desperate to find a distraction. Marcus noticed that Esca stopped and peered out from his arm, with a curious look on his face.

"Esca…?" he said into the silence but he wished in that moment he hadn't. Esca looked up into his eyes. His eyes bore into him with such intensity he could feel his cheeks flush and his breathing stop. Esca hung his head down and spoke quietly. But his voice had a threatening, low edge that made his stomach tremble in a sickening way. "Why have you never asked about my tattoos?" Esca kept his head down, his focus on massaging the leg once again. Marcus was surprised by this. To be honest he had thought about them many times. But he had always felt it was too intimate to ask, like he was crossing a boundary and Esca was not a fan of disclosing his life in great detail. Marcus was always afraid of being rejected for asking too much about Esca's life before he was a slave. Afraid that somehow it might hurt Esca to remember. He furrowed his brows and wiped his forehead of the newly formed sweat from the tension that was palpable in the air.

"I suppose I was afraid that it would be asking too much…" Marcus replied softly, wanting to be honest, daring to look up once again to meet Esca's stormy blue eyes. Esca cocked his head slightly as if he was taking in what Marcus said carefully, his eyes never leaving Marcus. He licked his dry lips and nodded slowly. Esca had to admit that perhaps if Marcus had asked him, he would have shot him down. The idea of opening himself up so completely to Marcus was a frightening concept and yet when he heard Marcus asked Judoc he had felt nothing but jealously. He looked at Marcus who was watching him warily from the bed. He could tell from his face he was concerned about what Esca was about say. His eyes in the candlelight looked unbelievably dark like they could see right into his soul. The silence was tangible and for once Esca felt like breaking it.

"They represent my honour as a warrior of Brigantes Tribe. I got when I first became a warrior and the others represent my family. A proud son of Cunoval, my mother and sibling to my two brothers. Our unbreakable bonds." he said quietly, his throat tightening around a lump while he talked about his family. He had loved them so much and still did. He missed them; they were a hole inside his heart. One that ironically Marcus filled. Rome had taken everything from him. It had left him so alone; hating the life he had been given. He had been ready to die in the arena. And yet here he was sharing the deepest parts of himself with none other than a Roman. The Roman who had saved him. He wondered what his family would have thought. Marcus sat up at this point, breaking his thought process and tentatively lifted the sleeve of Esca's tunic to look at the closet tattoo. He shuffled closer so his legs were hanging of the bed and he was facing Esca. He continued to watch Marcus carefully, guarded, suppressing a shiver as Marcus's fingers brushed blue skin on his bicep.

"It represents everything that's important to you, isn't it?" he whispered, covering his tattoo with his long fingers. Esca could only nod, the words refused to escape his throat. "I'm sorry, I never asked, I…" he trailed off. Esca nodded again, knowing Marcus had nothing to be sorry for. He wanted to tell him that it wasn't everything, once it was but now. Now Marcus was the centre of his life. That the most important thing in his life was sat in front of him but he felt further away in that instant.

Marcus felt an unexpected pain ripple through him as he watched Esca. For all that Esca lost and for the pain he had suffered at the hands of Rome and in that instance he felt sick that he had any pride as a Roman. He studied his face, his eyes trailing over every angle and imperfection. His cheeks were flushed in contrast to the pale skin of his face. His lips pressed together in a thin line, which he often did when he was trying to conceal that he was upset. Marcus not quite knowing why raised his hand to his face and gently rubbed his thumb across Esca's cheek. Esca leaned into Marcus's warm hand and slowly raised his hand to Marcus's face, to mimic the movement. As if by doing it, they could take away all the pain they both felt.

He could see the pain in Marcus's face; he was clearly upset for him. He gave him a small smile. Typical Marcus, he thought, always so caring when it came to him. And yet as a warrior he could be more brutal and cold than he ever could. But never to Esca. He moved forward and leaned his forehead against Marcus. He let his hand run down Marcus's smooth neck. He could feel his pulse quicken under his fingers and his breath come quick and faltering. He knew it, he could feel it. He knew that if Marcus lent forward and kissed him, that he would let him. Gods, he would let him. And he would kiss him back. He licked his lips thinking about what it would feel like. To have Marcus's lips pressed against his in the softest of kisses, quickly turning into something fevered and powerful. He could feel his own breath shorten and skin crawl with warmth. Marcus inched his head closer and their breaths mingled. Esca wished he had the courage to close the gap. To seal everything he felt towards Marcus between their lips, in some unbroken promise. But the screams of his family burned a bitter memory in his mind. He had already betrayed his people, forever, by helping Marcus honouring his debt. A Roman he cared for deeply and considered a friend. But to love him? A Roman? Esca, the son of the slain chief of the Brigantes, Cunoval. He could not let it go any further. He knew he loved Marcus but to _love _him, after everything his tribe fought for, his family _died _for. The last survivor of the Brigantes to live with a Roman, as a Roman and to love a Roman. It tore him apart, he wanted to but that bitter part of him full of hate and anger held him in resentful chains. He could not do it.

With a quivering breath he pulled back and spoke gently "You feel feverish, I'll bring a damp cloth". Ignoring Marcus evidently disappointed face; he got up and made his way to the basin in the corner of the room. He dipped the cloth in, wrung it, wordlessly and returned to Marcus. He wiped his brow gently focusing on the task rather than the regret he felt or the torn look on his companion's face. Esca got up to leave but was stopped by an arm that grabbed tightly at his wrist. "Thank you, Esca" Marcus said, giving him a tight smile and turned on his side as if he wished to sleep. Esca nodded and left the room, regret boiling deep in both their stomachs.

The following days Esca avoided Marcus, using excuses like leaving to tend to the horses and other duties. Marcus did not know what to do. He had felt it last night, the lust that Esca felt as he had. The way their breathing had increased and their skin heated under their fingertips. But he had pulled away; the agony that Marcus felt in that instance was indescribable. The tantalising sensation of being so close to all his desires and yet now further away than ever before. He could feel it in his bones. Esca was avoiding him because he did not want to be with him the same way that Marcus did. Was he going to leave? The idea of separation to Marcus was something so unreal. But he knew however he felt, that if it was what Esca wanted to go he would not stop him. He had no right to. But he wanted something to show how important Esca was to him.

The thought had been going round in his mind for some days now. He wanted to show how he felt inside. He did not regret his past. He had been an honourable solider for Rome. But part of him, felt what Esca felt. He himself did not understand why Rome still felt the need to expand and exterminate. All those needless deaths and many forced into slavery. He killed only to survive and he knew Esca had every right to hate Rome and to hate that part of Marcus. When Esca had pulled away from him, in that second he had hated that he was a Roman. That he had not been born as a Briton. He wanted a way to prove that Esca was now a part of him. He wanted to have something so that even if Esca left, Marcus would always have something to hold onto.

He took his horse and left for the market early in the morning, grateful for once that Esca was avoiding him so he could escape without notice. He felt exhausted after a long night's thinking and no sleep. He made his way to the same inn where he had met Antonius and Judoc. He went inside, glad to be out of the freezing bite of the wind and let his eyes scan the room for a shock of red hair and a black tattoo. He found them stood at the counter, Antonius appearing to argue with the innkeeper. Marcus moved quickly, with purpose towards them and greeted them. Judoc looked up in surprise and Antonius grinned widely, clapping his arm against Marcus's.

"Marcus!" he exclaimed "How great it is to see you again, my friend." Marcus returned the smile and replied "And you my friend.  
>"Come, join me" he said patting a stool next to him but Marcus shook his head. "I thank you, but I won't be able to stay. May I borrow Judoc for a moment, I have something of great importance to ask him?" he asked politely. Judoc eyes widen for a moment and shifted his eyes away to the floor as if he was embarrassed. Antonius looked a bit surprised for a second but then laughed heartily "Why, of course. Just be sure to bring him back!" he answered and returned to his conversation with the innkeeper. Marcus thanked him and walked outside the inn with Judoc following him closely behind. Marcus cleared his throat slightly and could feel himself blush. He wrapped his cloak around him tighter and struggled to think of a way to phrase his request.<p>

"Judoc I have a favour that I would ask of you, but you must swear that you will not tell anyone. Will you keep your word to me?" Judoc looked up at Marcus in confusion but nodded slowly "Yes, of course".

**Hahaha! Sorry to leave it there, please don't hate me? Any idea what the favour might be? Please leave your reviews about what you think and I promise there will be a bounty of hot man love soon. Although I'm unsure as to who will top/bottom**, **anyone have any preferences? Thankyou so much for your reviews and I will be updating much sooner than before! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not *sob* own the Eagle although if I did the things those two would get up to! I do not get any profit from this etc…..(same for all previous chapters).**

**Okay so, many of you guessed what is happening next, which I'm very happy about!**

**Cyber Congratulations Cookie goes to: Jei Xi for getting it spot on!**

**I just hope it doesn't end up being too clichéd or if it is, cliché in a good way! Anyhow thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I tend to not update if I don't get any! Anyway here is the next chapter, please enjoy and tell me what you think! Thanks! x  
><strong>

"Thank you. My favour is that I wish…" he stumbled over his words, he growled inwardly to himself, come on Marcus, you are not a girl, just say it!

"…I wish to know what the Briton custom is when…someone wishes to devote themselves to someone they love" he asked, feeling the heat rising from his neck to his cheeks. Judoc looked surprised at Marcus request but then smiled knowingly.

"Well as I'm sure you are aware when Britons marry, our hands are tied together in a knot representing the eternity of the love we share and we call this _Hand fasting_. In some tribes male warriors will also get the names of their loved ones etched onto their skin. This custom does vary from tribe to tribe, my tribe does not share the tradition of this particular custom but in tribes such as the Brigantes they wear such tattoos with pride and honour." He was hoping that this hint would let Marcus know that he knew this was for Esca but he appeared to be too deep in his thoughts to notice.

Marcus smiled thinking of how Esca always proudly displays the tattoos of his tribe. Idea's were flying into his head and some doubts also. He knew he was possibly being the biggest romantic, most pathetic fool that would ever live. But he needed this. He needed to impress Esca onto skin forever, a reminder of all they shared and in memory of what he would lose when Esca finally left him. He could feel his throat lump at that particular thought; he cleared his throat, keenly aware of Judoc's intense observation.

"I want to get such a tattoo. Do you know of anyone who could…" he could feel his resolve falter, if he told Judoc that he wished for someone who could replicate the Brigantes customs of tattoo, he knew Judoc would know immediately. He bit his lip, his eyes moving left and right with worry thinking of how to phrase it without giving himself away. Unfortunately for Marcus, Judoc was extremely sharp and within roughly 5 seconds of the conversation he knew this was for Esca. He was no fool. He recognised the way Marcus looked at Esca, like a man who was dying of thirst stares at a cup of water that is just out of reach.

But he wondered whether Marcus could see the possessive looks Esca gave him, could Marcus see that Esca returned his feelings? Judging from what Judoc had learned of Marcus he doubted it. He appeared to be highly oblivious to such feelings, _especially_, when they were directed towards himself. Judoc should know after all, he had been sending Marcus some of his "looks" which to his dismay went completely unnoticed by Marcus although unfortunately not by Esca. So Esca had decided to return one of Judoc's "I want you" looks with his very own and very frightening "If you try it I'll rip off your dick and feed it to you" look. Judoc sighed inwardly, looking up at the handsome, tall Roman that stood before him. He was wringing his hands and biting his lip, in a way that would have been very distracting if Judoc knew he had any chance, which he didn't. He decided to put Marcus out of his misery by finishing his sentence for him.

"Someone who can give you a Brigantes tattoo. Am I correct?" Marcus flinched as if he had been whipped and gawked at him, his mouth hanging limply open and his cheeks burning. Had he been so obvious? He clamped his mouth shut into a tight line and rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

"Yes you were." Judoc laughed gently, understanding Marcus's body language. This earned him a highly confused and suspicious look from Marcus.

"Now do not fret your secret is safe with me and safe from _Esca_" he said smirking at the blush at the mention of Esca that, if it was possible, appeared to be glowing from his face like the embers of fire.

"I do know of someone. His name is Drust; he is from the Carvetii tribe, which was one of the smaller tribes under rule of the Brigantes before ..." Marcus mentally finished the next part of that sentence, before Rome came and wiped them out. Judoc however, perhaps for the benefit of Marcus, continued as if nothing had bothered him.

"He was a blacksmith and a very skilled tattoo artist in his tribe and has been my friend for many years. He may be able to help you, although how pleased he will be that a Roman wishes for a Brigantes tattoo is something not even I can predict".

Marcus could not still quite recover his shock that Judoc could see his feelings for Esca. But his stomach was doing funny jumps at the thought that even if he could not tell Esca his feelings, this was a way he could keep Esca close to him always. To make his feelings tangible and although they would remain unspoken; would not fade even if the ink did. He already knew what he wanted. He was eager to finish what he had set out to do before doubts could begin to settle in his mind.

"Where can I find him?" Judoc smiled at Marcus's conviction and at how much Marcus must care for Esca.

"After some years servitude his was released from his slavery and now runs his own blacksmith and does the occasional tattoo on the side although not for a light price. Tell him that I sent you." Marcus smiled happily and nodded, clasping Judoc's shoulder with his hand.

"Thank you my friend, could you show me?" Judoc placed his hand on top of Marcus's in a friendly gesture, squeezing slightly hoping to reassure Marcus. He smiled at the excitement that was clearly seeping through in Marcus's voice.

"Of course, follow me" and he led Marcus through the market.

Esca released his breath in a sharp, angry snarl as he watched Marcus and Judoc walk off together through the market. He leant against a wall, arms folded to stop himself from hitting something, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from passersby.

Despite the fact he had been avoiding Marcus he had always made sure to be aware of where he was. He knew it was unfair to Marcus to ignore him, it was not his fault. But he did not know any other way. He needed to get his feelings in order; he could not give the love Marcus deserved whilst a part of him, a large part, hated everything that Marcus stood for. He knew Marcus felt something for him although now he was unsure of how deep his affections went. He hated the uncertainty that created within him.

This morning when he heard Marcus leave earlier than usual, it had caught his attention and he had decided to follow him. Marcus, of course, had no idea he was being followed. As skilled as he was as warrior, he did not always see what Esca did which in this case turned out to be an advantage. He had kept close enough to see them but could not hear their conversation.

But he had seen the way Marcus had blushed deeply, biting at his full bottom lip in that infuriatingly sexy way and had wrung his hands as if he was nervous to be in Judoc's presence. His thoughts travelled back to that night. The way Marcus had looked at him, the way his hands had trembled and were hot at the base of Esca's neck. His breathing had been shallow and he had tilted his head, still pressed to Esca's forehead, ever so softly to the side with lips that were parted and wet with perspiration. Esca leant his head back against the wall, he was such a fool he knew what he wanted. Why could he have not kissed him there and then?

But then a sickening thought entered his mind. Perhaps all those actions were misunderstood. Perhaps Marcus liked Judoc and Esca reminded Marcus of him. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth; images were now running through his head fuelling the raging fire in his stomach.

Marcus and Judoc were kissing, hands running all over each other falling onto a bed, clothes strewn everywhere, their naked bodies pressed together...although now it was Esca who was kissing Marcus. Biting at his neck, his hands moving down to stroke Marcus roughly, who was surging with pleasure beneath him. Marcus gripped him as well and both were bucking and jutting their hips against each other desperate for more closeness; more friction, more of each other.

He shook his head fiercely before his thoughts got too out of hand. He debated whether or not he should follow them. He thought of Marcus's happy smile directed at Judoc, happier than he had seen him recently, especially when he was around Esca. He gritted his teeth, feeling physical pain at the thought of what Judoc and Marcus could be doing together as he stood there. Dejected he returned to his horse and rode as hard as he could back home.

If Marcus wanted to be with Judoc then it was none of his business he rationalised, desperate to ignore the fact that as he thought this, every fibre of his being wanted to turn around, find them and beat Judoc within an inch of his life. Then after dragging Marcus home, show every desire and emotion he held for Marcus until they could both no longer move. He was unsure of what he would do when Marcus came home but Esca hoped that his jealous rage would cool down before that, although he highly doubted it.

Marcus stood outside Drust's house, with a steely determination in his mind that he would not leave until he got what he wanted, no…_needed_. He knew it was only a matter time before Esca left. He needed this. He lifted his hand up to the beaten wooden door, hesitating a little before knocking soundly, trying to keep himself calm as he waited. The door swung open violently causing Marcus to step back slightly and a man with deep black hair that was streaked with grey and piercing blue eyes which bore down on Marcus.

Marcus had to say he had not expected to be looking up at the man. Although he knew they were many Briton's who were just as tall as Marcus there were seldom few who he really had to make an effort to look up to make eye contact. Drust however was staring at him, with an expectant expression and Marcus realised that whilst he had been thinking this, he had not actually said anything to the giant who was now inspecting him with a steely gaze.

"My name is Marcus Flavius Aquila, I was told by my friend Judoc that you were the man to see about getting a tattoo?" he asked letting out a tense breath he had been holding while he was speaking. Drust raised an eyebrow at the mention of Judoc's name but did not seem to show any recognition of Marcus.

He grunted in acknowledgement and moved aside, holding the door open for Marcus to come in. Marcus nodded to him in thanks and stepped inside, careful not to step on Drust's huge feet as he went down the narrow corridor that continued into a large room. The room was decorated with many finely made weapons which hung from the walls illuminated by a huge fire that bellowed in a stone fireplace. He looked back at Drust who quickly moved past him and sat at the table. He stared at him for a few more moment before speaking in an accent that was almost identical to Esca's although much gruffer.

"And what would a Roman…" he looked at the way Marcus held himself before speaking again "solider no less, want with a tattoo?"

Marcus stilled slightly when he said _solider_, but resisted the urge to correct him that he was no longer one. He smiled slightly instead, Drust was direct, a trait that was common in many Britons and one that he admired, especially in Esca. He tried to think of a way of tactfully saying "I want a tattoo because I'm in love with my male ex-slave and best friend and I want it so I have something to treasure of him when he leaves me"…unfortunately nothing of any use came to Marcus so he settled for a hazy honesty.

"There is someone that I'm in love…but they are a Briton, I do not hold any hopes that they feel the same" He said smiling sadly "I am a Roman, my people took away everything they love. Despite this, they are the greatest friend anyone could ever want. I cannot hope for anything more than that. However I still wish to honour my feelings for them, as is custom their tribe, The Brigantes, with a tattoo" he finished softly but in his voice there was an iron will that told Drust that he would be giving Marcus what he wanted.

Marcus hated pouring out his emotions, to a stranger no less but he could tell that Drust would not accept anything less than the truth. Marcus stood before him staying as still and as calm as he could, the only movement was the muscle of his jaw clenching. Desperate not to shame himself with any more displays of emotion. Marcus felt as if he could feel all his emotions flicker under his skin, hot and unyielding. After a moment of silence Drust finally leaned back in his chair and shook his head slightly, his faced upturned into a bemused grin.

"A Roman, going against everything he knows and _is_, following a Brigantes custom because of his love for a Briton. I do believe this is the most interesting thing I have heard for some time. I will give what you want Marcus… for I have the strangest feeling that you will not leave until you do." He said smiling, shaking his head again and stood up to lead Marcus to the room where he worked. Marcus smiled broadly, thinking of how correct Drust was in his assumption.

"Thank you for your understanding" he replied and began to fish out his pouch of denarii to pay Drust for his services. But Drust held up his hand, gesturing for Marcus to stop "If I took that from you, a man with such a pure intention, Judoc would make me feel far too guilty, just tell him he owes me a favour" he smiled and gestured for Marcus to enter his workroom.

Drust sat at his desk and drew him some beautiful designs that Brigantes warriors often had inked onto their skin. After looking at them, Marcus knew immediately which one he wanted. He picked a particular design that to him represented perfectly how he felt and adjusted the design so it was personal to him. He was glad when Drust tactfully ignored the fact that the name Marcus had given him, _Esca,_ was a male's name and quietly prepared the ink. Marcus lay back on the bed, feeling after the initial excitement, how nervous he really was.

"Alright, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this will hurt?" Drust asked smirking. Marcus returned his smirk "I can handle it, I assure you" his mind flickering back to the surgeon who removed the pieces of metal from his leg all that time ago, Esca's face hovering inches from his. He relaxed, as Drust nodded and began his work. Ignoring the sharp pain in his chest, he let his thoughts travel back to Esca and wondered if he was missing Marcus's as much as Marcus was missing him.

**Okay, so just a teensy weensy tiny bit of smut there. Although there will be much more to come! Promise! Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review, I cannot describe how happy I get whenever I get one! Will be udapting again soon! Thank you! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! But I wanted to try and keep as close to the characters as possible and get their feelings across properly! As well as get ready for going back to uni etc! There will be a few more chapters after this one hopefully wrapping everything up, so I hope you enjoy this and please review, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Marcus sat up as Drust finished and looked down at his chest. It was beautiful. To see Esca's name there, imprinted in his skin. The feelings that coarsed through him when looking at Esca's name over his heart, was causing a dull ache in his chest, one that was of joy but also reminded him of all things he must not hope for. Drust gently rubbed some ointment over the sore skin, giving him an apologetic look when Marcus hissed slightly through his teeth and wrapped his chest in a bandage. Drust then gave him a broad grin, showing an unexpected fine set of white teeth and gave him the ointment.<p>

"Apply this once every day and be sure to change your bandages regularly. Believe me when I say you do not what to get it infected." He told him with a stern voice and then added somewhat ominously and with a twinkle in his eye "Good luck".

Marcus raised an eyebrow at him but nodded regardless, his manners taking over "Of course, thank you." He climbed down and held out his hand to Drust, who accepted it warmly. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his heart. He knew he would have to confront Esca as to why he was avoiding him although he felt he already knew the answer. But perhaps now he had the strength to accept whatever may happen. He tugged his tunic over his head, being careful of his chest and left Drust's house. As he rode home, he tried not to touch his chest although a small smile creeping onto his face every time he thought of the beautiful design that lay underneath his tunic. It was sore and he had a strong urge to itch it but he had never been happier.

Esca sat on Marcus's bed, his face as blank as a sculpture masking his anger and his insecurity at today's earlier events. He tried to control his breath so it was steady, pressing his palms into his eyes and chiding himself for his rash thoughts. He knew he was being irrational. He _knew _Marcus like no one else. He knew Marcus would not run off in a market in the middle of the day to sleep with a male slave who he had just met.

He knew there would be some other reasonable explanation. But the looks Judoc had sent Marcus and the mere image of them in his mind. It had driven beyond madness, beyond anything he had felt before. It had set off a vicious possessive fire in Esca; he knew that if a time came where Marcus did wish to be with anyone. To love anyone, he did not know if he could take second place. Standing by and watching, seeing someone else have what he wanted more than anything.

It tasted like burning, a hot, bitter ash that refused to leave his mouth no matter what he ate or drank. He wanted Marcus. All of him. Rome be damned for all he cared. Marcus could not help who he was or where he was born anymore than Esca. He wished so much that he hadn't been so foolish. He pulled away from everything he wanted because of…what? Pride? Love and honour for his family? No matter how much he loved them or how much he hated Rome, neither would bring him happiness. That could only be found by Marcus's side. Of that he was sure.

His mind was resolved, he would tell Marcus how he felt and hoped that Marcus would return his feelings. He knew being just his friend, his brother, was no longer an option. He could not be as selfless as that. To watch while Marcus loved another, being happy that he was just by his side…he could not. _He would not_.

He started when he heard the door open and Marcus entered, unable to mask the surprise on his face that Esca was there waiting for him...sat on his bed. He had to admit he had had many fantasies that started with an uncanny similarity to this one. But the dull ache in his chest reminded him he was conscious and that it was the real Esca looking at him. His eye's heavy with an unreadable intent. Esca stared carefully at his friend for any clues, any signs that would tell him what he had been doing. Marcus looked flushed, his eyes that seemed slightly red around the rims and were darting around the floor as if to avoid Esca. His hand kept absentmindedly going to his chest, rubbing gently as if he had a bruise there and were trying to soothe the pain.

"I have not seen you for a few days where…" Marcus trailed off, keeping his eyes to the floor. He closed the door and leant against the wall opposite to Esca. Esca could see, practically feel, how tense Marcus was, his neck, his shoulders, his jaw all looked tight and defensive as he waited for Esca to answer. He felt guilt bubble in the pit of his stomach but he also had to admit he felt happy that his absence had such an effect on Marcus.

"I am sorry, I was working on something…" realising how pathetic an excuse that sounded even to him. Marcus looked at Esca, his eyes reflecting the emotions that were flittering across his face moving from questioning, to disbelieving and then they finally scrunched up slightly as if he was trying to hide his hurt at Esca's lie. He hated feeling this awkward around Esca and that Esca felt the need to lie to him. The tattoo seemed to burn even more hotly, now that he was stood opposite the man he had it done for. His hand gathered his tunic unconsciously in his hand as if to protect the tattoo from Esca's eyes that always saw through him.

"Where did you go? You have been away almost all day." Esca asked trying to keep his voice casual although he could feel the undercurrent of hurt and anger that he could not stop from escaping. Marcus eyes shifted around the room, as if determined not to let them rest on Esca, determined not to hear the pain in Esca's voice. He couldn't tell Esca where he really was but he didn't really want to lie to him either…

He coughed nervously under Esca's intense observation "I was at the market". Esca's earlier rage began to make an appearance. Why was he darting around the subject? But he kept his eyes on Marcus and decided to give him another opportunity.

"Really, for that long? What did you do? You meet with anyone? " Marcus felt a slight ripple of fear and anger course through him. Esca was the one who had avoided _him_. Not the other way around! What right did he have to ask him what he has been doing? He could not understand him. He could feel that Esca was angry, more than angry, it was the kind of rage he had seen when the Seal Prince had killed the young boy. It kept flickering across his face and his voice was sharp and cold like the edge of a blade.

"No…I was just looking around. It was nice to be outside and I suppose I just lost track of time…" Marcus could feel the blush creep up as Esca levelled him with a single look and an icy word that stung Marcus like he had been stabbed with a hot poker.

"_Liar._"

Marcus tried to stay calm and stare Esca down with an indignant and seriously livid look. But Esca's stare bore into him, the look on his face was practically predatory and Marcus could feel his face twitch with an obvious nervousness that often occurred when he lied.

Esca leapt of the bed and pinned him with his powerful arm pressing into Marcus's jugular and his face inches from Marcus's. His eyes were stormy and shining; the blue of his iris's looking more vibrant and powerful than Marcus had ever seen them.

"I saw you… do no lie to me. I saw you in the market with…_Judoc. _You say we are friends…equals and yet you stand there and you lie right to my face_"_ he spat, his face contorted with rage, his body trembling with it. Marcus was about to shout back when a thought sprung into his mind. How did Esca know?

He gritted his teeth, his voice course and incensed "Do not talk to me about lying and of friendship! Because we both know you have been avoiding me. And we both know you have not been _working on something_. Did you…did you follow me?" his voice wavered and he hated himself for letting his emotions to get the better of him. He could feel the pain in his chest where Esca was pressing his arm into his tattoo but also from the throbbing in his head from sheer rage.

Esca loosened his grip on Marcus, his flickering his eyes away for a second with what seemed like shame, his lips pressed into a thin line and that was all he needed to grab Esca's tunic and shove him into the wall opposite them.

"Why? You have spent so much effort in avoiding me? Why would you follow me?" he demanded, almost yelling in Esca's face; his breath quivering and his dark brown eyes that had specks of green and gold in them watering uncontrollably. He waited for an answer but Esca just stared into his face, like he was lost, not just for words, just lost. Marcus could feel his stomach sink in that sickening way as he knew why Esca looked like that "I know…I know what you want."

This caused Esca to jolt as if those words snapped him back to this reality. Did he? Esca wondered…did Marcus understand why he followed him? Why he was angry? Why he had avoided him and most of all what he wanted? He searched Marcus's face for answers but he gave nothing away. Just pain written across his handsome features. Pain he tried not to shame himself with by exposing it. He began speak again softly, his brow furrowed in that serious way of his

"I know you care for me but I also know you hate me...how can you not? I am _Roman_ and I accept that. But what I cannot accept is that you would hide instead of just tell me the truth…I will not stop you. If you wish to leave…if it is what you want…" he broke off with a sad smile that consisted of tight, false lines as he was really trying to reassure himself that it was alright instead of Esca.

He lost all the anger in his voice and let go of Esca, standing in front of him. Raw. Exposed. Wounded. He was looking at the ceiling as if that would force the tears in his eyes to go back into his body, his hands clenching by his sides; trembling slightly. Esca could feel his own eyes water. This is what he had led Marcus to believe? Marcus who had always treated him kindly and as an equal; he believed that Esca hated him and wanted to leave him. He blinked slowly, everything falling into place. All of Marcus's actions, looks all except where he had gone today.

Esca reached his hand up little by little, treating Marcus as he would a frightened colt, and gently placed his fingers at his neck, his fingers brushing the short hair softly. He could feel Marcus tremble and shake his head looking down as if he refused to believe in his touch although he pressed his neck into Esca's hand.

They both moved forward at the same time, Marcus imitating Esca's hand and leaned his head against Esca's just as he had done that night. He could feel fear in his muscles. What if he was right? Was Esca saying goodbye? Would he pull away again? Esca looked up into Marcus's eyes and fixed him with a look that was anything but innocent and without meaning. It was dark and filled with want and need. He pulled Marcus closer so that he could taste his breath and uttered a whisper that he hoped would quell all of Marcus's fears and pain.

"You, Marcus, are a fool" he puffed out with a gravelly voice and a small smile playing on his lips. Marcus replied by releasing a stuttering breath he had been holding and gently pushing his head against Esca' strong, thick fingers tightening slightly at the base of Esca's neck. "I could _never_ leave you" he whispered his voice was deep, harsh and stony as if trying to scare the thought right out of Marcus's head. Heat blazed from under his fingertips from Marcus's neck and without another word he placed his other hand on Marcus's cheek, pulling him down, closing the last few inches between them and pressed his lips softly against Marcus's. They were softer and fuller than he could have ever imagined. He moved his lips in slow and cautious movements, Marcus replying with similar soft kisses. This was the kind of kiss that only happens when two people cross that line for the first time. That perfect yet terrifying moment.

Marcus cannot believe what was happening. He had dreamed of it so many times. But the reality of this kiss was so much more than anything his imagination could create. So much hotter; sending wave after wave of liquid pleasure straight to his groin. Esca sucked gently on Marcus's bottom lip, nipping at it until Marcus seems to catch the message and responds by pressing the length of his body against Esca's. His hands griping Esca's hips and he slides his tongue, hot and slick against Esca's swallowing the hoarse gasps that come from his throat and responding with his own muffled moans. It became much more frantic now. They are both hard and aching, grinding against each other, desperate for as much friction as they can get. Unable to wait any longer, Esca moves first, tugging at Marcus's tunic until Marcus gets the hint and lifts his thick arms above his head; his eyes never leaving Esca's. Esca lifts the tunic until just the bottom of bandage peeks out before Marcus realises with a gasp what he was about to reveal and wrenches his tunic back down. He takes a step back; his cock painfully hard mirroring Esca's which was having difficulty staying inside his breeches. It was large and as hard as stone and Marcus wanted nothing more than to press himself back against it and feel that pleasurable ache course through him. Esca eyed him for a moment before stepping back into Marcus's space, tilting his chin up and squaring his shoulders in that defying way of Esca's and asked him quietly.

"Are you hurt? Marcus, what happened today? Did…did Judoc do that to you?" he pushed, knowing he was unreasonable and that it most likely wasn't Judoc. But he also knew Marcus was keeping something from him. And by his face, he knew it was important. Marcus replied by shaking his head and covering his chest with a flat palm pressed against it, his breaths coming quick and deep.

"No…" he said his voice barely audible over their strained breaths. Esca's face was blank. It was pinched and indecipherable, only the barest of emotions showing in his expression. Despite what had occurred between them, Marcus was still frightened of Esca knowing. It was a path that neither could go back down. Their kiss could be shrugged off as a friendly experimentation or confusion but if Esca saw it he would understand how deeply Marcus felt for him. How much he needed him, so much so that he had to mark his name into his skin to keep with him always. But if Esca rejected him, if he could not return his feelings or even worse was disgusted with Marcus for following the traditions of his tribe when he was a Roman. Marcus did not know what he would do. Yet he could not move from beneath Esca's eyes, he was hopeful that despite his fears, despite what he thought would happen, he hoped that he was wrong.

"No? Show me." The tone of his voice left no room for argument but when Marcus did not move. Esca quickly grabbed the cuff of his tunic, manoeuvred backwards and pushed him backwards with such force, that Marcus fell on the bed unable to stop himself. If Marcus did not want to show him then Esca would just have to look for himself. He stood over Marcus, his lips upturned into that playful smirk he got when he was amused by something Marcus did. Just as Marcus with a low curse was about to get up again, he climbed on top of Marcus so that one leg was pressed into the bed either side of Marcus's body.

He could feel Marcus's hard length pressing into the inside of his thigh, the heat from it distracted him momentarily until he focused on Marcus whose face seemed torn between fear and absolute want. He grabbed the front of his tunic with both hands and Marcus panicked moving to stop him. But Esca grabbed both his wrists and tugged them down and placed under them his knees so that Marcus was pinned. Marcus's eyes flashed with surprise before darkening, pressing himself slightly into Esca's thigh. He knew Marcus was used to being in control, being dominant, but then so was Esca and the fact that Esca was the one who him pinned down; excited him. Esca wasted no time tearing Marcus's tunic so that it was barely hanging on, on his right shoulder. Marcus was breathing heavily now, Esca could feel resistance in Marcus's strong arms where he had pinned him with his knees as now just the bandage was exposed to Esca. He growled and pushed harder.

Marcus couldn't think, he wanted to throw Esca off but part of him wanted to see how it would affect him. His chest rising and falling quickly and tiny beads of sweat trickling down his strong neck meeting with the bandage. Esca smoothed his hand over the bandage and taking a knife from the inside of his boot. Slowly cut through the bandage, he could feel Marcus panicking more now his name coming in a whispery growl full of threat and warning.

"Esca.."

Marcus's jaw was tight, the muscles clenching and he was stubbornly avoiding eye contact and his arms straining to be free. Esca could feel his own heartbeat thumping against his ribs as he pulled the bandage open, tossing the knife to the floor and looked at the black inky mark engraved on Marcus's chest. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Time just seemed to slow and halt as his brain struggled to register what he was staring at. It's a tattoo. Dark blue almost black ink imbedded with red sore edges in Marcus's smooth olive skin. He looked closer as if he could not be certain at what he was looking at was real. It was an eternity knot of the Brigantes tribe. It had two intricate paths coming towards each other, twining together and connecting into a name. _His name._

Why did Marcus have this? He could feel his eyes water, it was as if one of his tribe had come back from the dead and had done it. It was just like the ones he had seen on the chests of warriors in his tribe, names of loved ones etched onto their skin. He felt like he needed to be certain although he was almost sure that Marcus knew the meaning of this when he got it.

"Why? Why do you have that? Do you know what this means?" Marcus could feel his throat close involuntarily at the intensity of Esca's voice he swallowed heavily and opened his eyes to look at Esca. He was shaking, his lips pressed together trying not to give anything away but his eyes were watering.

He replied, trembling, crossing that last boundary that lay between them.

"When you saw me with Judoc. I was…I was asking him if he knew someone who could give me a Brigantes tattoo, he led me there and I got it done…" he replied his voice low, his eyes focusing on Esca's chest that was taking shallow, quick breaths.

"That does not answer my question. Why do you have that? Do you understand what that means in my tribe?" he asked his voice practically a growl.

Marcus stares at Esca, his eyes unfathomably deep, the shine of liquid causing his brown eyes to practically glow and he slowly nodded, unable to trust his voice.

Esca cannot shake the shock from his body that Marcus would, that he felt…

"Marcus, you in love with me?" he asked his blunt voice cutting through Marcus like a knife. He smiled slightly, always so direct…but his uncertainty and fears taking hold. He looked into Esca's face, all of his former arousal forgotten. Marcus couldn't birng himself to deny it, he wanted to, with all his might. He wanted defy Esca's looks and questions until the end but one thing he was not was a coward. He had already put himself infront of Esca, more open than he had ever been. He was not about to stop now.

"Yes, forgive me…" he implored, hoping he could make Esca understand " I _can't stop...I"_ He shook his head and spoke again almost to himself rather than Esca "So foolish… I didn't want to shame you with them, to dishonour you, to expect…when I am…"he broke off unable to finish his sentence. That Esca finished it mentally for him _Roman…_

He took in what Marcus said digesting it slowly and then his face broke into one of the broadest smiles Marcus has ever seen. He laughed gently and shook his head, causing Marcus's eyes to widen in confusion. He placed a finger gently on the tattoo tracing the outline of the knots that weaved throughout his name. He face furrowed with concentration.

"I hate _Rome_" causing Marcus to flinch slightly and his face to tighten anxiously, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. Esca's voice came out strong and calm as if he had never been certain in his life until now.

"I also hate that you are a part of it, but _more than anything_…_I hate_…that I allowed that to stop me from having something that I have never wanted more in my life."

Marcus cannot believe he is referring to him.

"I thought that you and Judoc were…" causing Marcus to chuckle in sheer disbelief at what Esca had believed.

"Yes, I know it was ridiculous, but the thought of you loving some else... It not being me with you…I thought I would go mad with rage" he finished with a growl and pressed his groin against Marcus's as if to emphasise his point. Marcus barely had time to register what he meant as Esca kissed him fiercely causing him to gasp into the hotness of his mouth. He traced the outlined of Marcus's jaw with his lips biting at the muscle of his neck and shoulder sending pleasurable shivers into Marcus's cock. He moaned and rutted up into Esca's hips, driving into his hardness.

He was desperate to touch him, pulling at his arms until Esca got the message and moved so he was lying flush on top of Marcus, leaving his arms free. He ran them down Esca's back, sliding them under his tunic feeling the powerful muscles of Esca's back move under his large hands. He slid his hands further down under his breeches and grabbed Esca's cheeks, relishing in the fluctuation between soft and hard under his fingertips as Esca ground his cock into Marcus's. He moaned, raspy and uncontrollable. He could feel his face heat and redden at the sounds he was making, although they didn't seem to bother Esca, if anything they seemed to excite him further.

Growling he tugged at Marcus's hair so he could pull his head back and suck more firmly at his throat, leaving red, bruised marks from his jaw to his collarbone. He shivered as Marcus's fingers dug deeper into the flesh of his arse and kissed him, Marcus's mouth hot and slippery against his. He pressed a hand against the bed and pushed himself up, breaking their contact, so he could look at Marcus. His lips were swollen and wet, open in a red O as he sucked in air in desperate, ragged breaths. His eyes were intense as looked back at Esca. He let his eyes trail down his wet, bruised throat down his chest to the tattoo. Esca's name over his heart, the sight of which aroused him beyond anything he had ever known. His name there, an unspoken bond, a love; a sign that he was Esca's.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Marcus's lips as Esca pressed his lips hungrily once again on Marcus's. Their tongues slide against each other and Esca removed his tunic with a quick tug so that their chest were pressed against one another, although he was careful not to put too much pressure on Marcus's tattoo, not that Marcus noticed or cared. He put a hand between them and in a swift movement wrenched Marcus's breeches down, taking his and Marcus's cock in his hand; gripping them tightly. Marcus moaned as Esca began pumping their cocks against each other. Both of them shuddering with pleasure at the immense heat and hardness of their lengths pressed against one another.

They moved their hips, gyrating with hurried and frantic bucks and Marcus's hand joined Esca's moving with his hand, enclosing them both fully. Increasing the intense feeling of heat and tightness around their hard members. Their kissing was now messy and their hands were squeezing and pumping fast, Marcus's thumb slicking their leaking juices over the heads of their cocks and with a few last urgent strokes they both come, hitting them in the spine and moaning each other's name into their mouths. Esca fell limp onto Marcus, their stomachs and hands sticky with their pleasure, breathing heavily and pressing soft, lingering kisses against each other's skin. Marcus gropes around for his torn tunic and wipes himself and Esca down before tossing it to the floor and they both climb into bed.

Still in his pleasurable haze Marcus murmurs softly into the back of Esca's neck "So I take this to mean, that it pleases you?" he asked smiling and shuffling his arm around Esca's hip so he can pressed his body more fully against Esca, tucking himself around the smaller but no less powerful frame. Esca chuckled softly, sleep starting to take hold "Very much" he replied with a low rumble that vibrated in his chest into Marcus's. Then as if he remembered something important turned his head and kissed Marcus one last time, his eyes boring into Marcus's face.

"I love you too" he said in a quiet tone causing them both to flush and avoided looking directly at each other. They were both unused to being so open with their emotions; they look at each other, studying each other with wonder and intensity. Marcus smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the first truly happy smile Esca has seen for a long time. He placed another kiss against Esca's lips and then without another word let a content sleep take them over.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so thankyou to all of you who what reviewed so far and given me some suggestions !I've read through it and hopefully I addressed some issues with tenses and typos! Sp please read and review and I promise I will complete this story soon! I love you guys! You have no idea how it feels to receive so many lovely reviews! Thankyou! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I really need to thank you all for being so patient with me! I've just come back to University for my final year, so I have been really busy with Uni work, unpacking etc… I hope you will all enjoy this final chapter and leave me a review letting me know what you think! This will be the last chapter so please, please leave me a review! Finally thank you for reading! :)  
><strong>

Marcus lay in bed after Esca had left him to attend to the horses in the stable, his mind buzzing with so many different thoughts and feelings they were hard to arrange. Since that night nothing much had changed between them, a few stolen kisses during the day and at night they lay in one of their beds kissing and stroking one another until they were satisfied. They would fall asleep pressed closely against each other. However they had never gone any further than this.

Neither Esca nor Marcus had been with another man before and although of course they were aware of _how_ it was done. It was something that neither one wanted to rush into. Marcus felt he was more nervous than Esca. He could feel that power and dominating passion that Esca possessed. He put it into every action he did, particularly with Marcus. He could recall the feel of Esca's eyes on him trailing over him as if they were hot fingers on his skin. He wanted more than anything to feel Esca, to be inside him and to allow Esca the same privilege. Every time he thought about what it would be like to give himself to Esca, simultaneous feelings coursed through him. It made him feel excited and happy and yet there was a small part of him that was ever Roman. Ever resilient. That reminded him that no free Roman man should submit, else he is considered weak and dishonourable. But to simply take Esca as if he was a … a slave and not allow him the rights of any free man. That would be the utmost insult and one he had no wish to ever inflict on Esca.

He rubbed his face in exasperation, letting his fingers smooth out the worry lines of his face, wondering if Esca was feeling the same as him. Was he as nervous as Marcus? Did he also feel as if time would not go quick enough until that moment when they would become connected; more closely than either of them could have imagined. He groaned loudly at his thoughts, he couldn't care less about Rome and its politics _or_ what they considered shameful but there was that small part of his pride that refused to submit. Whether it was Roman within him feeling shame or fear of being that vulnerable he had no idea but it was there. He got out of bed and walked out of the door out into the courtyard and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day in Briton, not a drop of rain in sight.

He tilted his face up into the sunlight, letting its warmth soothe away his worry and felt the light work its way through his entire body. He sighed contentedly and mentally decided that instead of his usual silent brooding take on matters it may be better just to try and talk to Esca about it. Although he had no idea how he would broach the subject. He opened his eyes slowly and looked towards the stables, feeling a thrilling shudder tingle down his spine when he saw Esca was watching him. He was just wearing his breeches due to the heat and his toned chest was gleaming where the sunlight was hitting it. He had a brush in one hand and the other was clenched into a tight fist. Despite the fact that they were lovers now Marcus honestly believed he would never be able to get used to those eyes. Beautiful stormy blue eyes which were able to transmit such raw and powerful emotions with a single glance. Eyes which were now fully focused on Marcus. He offered a small although somewhat nervous smile and went back inside remembering that he also was only wearing his breeches. Going back inside with the distinct feeling that he was being mentally undressed by Esca.

Esca took a few deep breathes and returned to brushing Marcus's horse; Aeton. Images of him tackling Marcus to the ground and devouring him right there were now running wildly through his head. He was happy. Happier than he had ever thought were possible, to be by Marcus's side and yet he wanted something that he was certain Marcus did not. He wanted to take him, to love him but he knew that the idea of submission to Marcus or any Roman man was one of great shame. He relished in how he could kiss Marcus whenever he wanted. That he could touch him until he was on the brink of ecstasy and when Marcus was unable to take anymore, push him over the edge knowing he was the reason. But he longed for something more. He knew that if Marcus wanted to take him he would let him. He could not see how love could be dishonourable or how it made him any less of man. But he did not wish to be treated as if he was lesser man for it.

His thoughts travelled back to when he had caught Marcus stepping outside into the sun. He found that he was staring before he could stop himself. Marcus's powerful tanned body in the sun was so beautiful. The way he tilted his head up into the sun, eyes closed, long eyelashes, strong jaw but shapely, soft lips. The way he looked when he caught Esca watching him. His chest moving up and down more rapidly with quickening breathing. His tattoo, which was now fully healed, seemed even more prominent in the light of the sun. His name etched into Marcus's skin reminding him of how Marcus felt for him and all the nights they had spent together since that night moment. The thoughts were causing him to brush Aeton a little more strongly than the stallion liked making him stomp his hooves angrily jolting Esca from his mind. He mutters an apology in Briton, trying to release the thoughts from his mind for the time. He would have to talk to Marcus tonight.

Marcus relaxes further into the bath after washing himself, the heat slowly loosening all of the tight aching muscles from his body after working all day. He watches the steam slowly rise and waited for Esca to join him. He smiled slightly as the smaller man appeared in the room and removes his clothing without any sense of embarrassment and slid into the water next to Marcus.

"Hello" Marcus says the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly. Esca returned his smile and shifted closer so that the sides of their bodies were flushed against each other causing Marcus to jump at the contact before pressing back slightly.

"_Hello Marcus_." Esca answers, his eyes glinting with amusement at Marcus before they hardened slightly studying his face and then travelled down to the water. He grabs a cloth from the side and proceeds to wash himself without another word. His body was slightly turned away from Marcus. The muscles in his back were tight and tense. Wordlessly Marcus reaches out and smoothes his hand up Esca's spine in an attempt to ease some of the tension. Esca stiffened at the contact but then relaxed and allowed Marcus to wash and massage his back with little puffs of air escaping his lips whenever Marcus found just the right spots to rub.

Watching Esca's back, the muscles tense and relax, his bare skin under his fingertips sends an almost unbearable heat travelling through Marcus's body. He watches the beads of water slowly trickle down Esca's back and acts on instinct alone. He moves closer and runs his tongue up Esca's back catching the droplets on his tongue. Esca shudders at the rough feel of Marcus's tongue tracing up his spine and his warm hands stroking reverently at his arms and back. Esca's erection is now bobbing on the surface of the water and he turns around to see Marcus in the same state. The heat from the bath and their own arousal causing them both to flush; their skins darkening and their breathing becoming more elevated. They stare at one another and then grab roughly at one another, grinding and kissing; the water creating a wonderful slippery friction between their hard bodies. With a low growl in his chest Marcus grabs Esca's hair and pulls his head back, exposing the soft, flushed skin of his neck and places soft kisses and gentle bites along the jaw working his way down to the shoulder. Esca tips his head back even further allowing Marcus more access to his skin; hissing with pleasure every time he feels Marcus's teeth graze his skin. He reaches a hand between them and languidly begins to stroke Marcus, drawing out low moans and frantic bucks from him. He leads Marcus to the edge of the bath letting his occupied hand steer him while biting at the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen. Marcus leans back lost in the motions of Esca's hand and Esca steps between Marcus thighs placing kissing on the soft flesh, gradually getter higher causing some of Marcus's earlier nerves to appear once again. With a gasp he sits up as Esca sucks particularly soft part of his leg just under his testicles.

"Esca…perhaps we should move to somewhere else less public?" he asks hoping that the fear he felt hadn't shown on his face. Esca places his hands either side of Marcus on the edge of the bath and moves close so they are barely an inch apart anywhere on their bodies. So close that he can taste Esca's breath on his tongue.

"Marcus…you are a good man and a fierce warrior however when it come to matters of subtlety or stealth I'm afraid you are lacking. Won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Marcus grins slightly, ignoring the question that Esca posed "I am always subtle!" This earns him a raised eyebrow and a look that quite clearly says 'Oh really?'

"I see…so perhaps it was not you I saw sprinting into the middle of the Seal tribe after the Eagle?" he retorted causing Marcus to look somewhat sheepish.

"Alright you _may_ have a point there but I _can_ be stealthy" Esca's eyebrow yet again decided to make a standing ovation at Marcus's attempted defence of his less developed skills.

"Oh really? When?" he asked looking him in the eye as if he was daring Marcus to lie, his most beautiful smile gracing his face.

Marcus huffs in feigned annoyance causing Esca to laugh and nuzzle his face into Marcus's neck in apology.

"Shall we go now?" he asks and with a nod from Marcus they both climb out of the bath. They help each dry off and move quickly to Esca's bedroom after successfully avoiding everyone in the villa. Once inside Esca grabs Marcus by the arm and forces him to sit down on the bed opposite him.

Esca shifts slightly in his seating position as if he is uncomfortable with what he is about to say although Marcus already has a feeling he knows what it concerns. He takes a deep breath and decides that it's now or never, Gods help him.

"I have never been with a man before" he blurts out feeling rather foolish at the rather obvious statement although Esca reassures him by answering him and meets his gaze.

"Neither have I". Marcus nods and continues, his eyes travelling down to where his hands are clasped together.

"In Rome it is considered…when two men are together…" he struggles for a way to finish what he wants to say without causing Esca any pain or make him feel like Marcus does not want him. But before he can gather his thoughts Esca's voice interrupts him.

"It is considered shameful and weak for a Roman man to submit…" he says although Marcus cannot be sure if it is a question or a statement he nods in acknowledgement anyway.

Esca stares at Marcus intently and shifts closer, his head tilted slightly to one side.

"And do you also find it shameful?" he asks unable to keep the course edge he gets whenever he speaks about Rome out of his voice. Marcus considers the question carefully, all his earlier thoughts running through his mind. His body tight with tension reflecting the state of his thoughts. Until he comes to a resolution "_No"_. He wanted Esca, in every way and he knew that Esca felt the same way. He tilts his head up and looks into Esca's eyes, the gaze full of determination and affection.

"There was a small part of me that felt that way… But now there is no doubt in my mind of what I want" he answers his voice lowering uncontrollably to a husky yet powerful whisper. His body trembling slightly at the strength of his conviction.

"We are _equals_. _We always have been_. We _live_ as equals, _fight_ as equals and we will _love_ as equals. As it should be. As I want it to be…"

Esca smiles that same smile the day that they returned the Eagle, walking out of those doors and without another word launches himself on top of Marcus. He stays there looking down at Marcus, lying flush against his body; his elbows pressing into the bed so he can look at Marcus's face.

"_Tha gaol agam ort"_ he says softly, his mother language vibrating off his tongue with ease as he strokes the side of Marcus's face. Marcus reaches out to stroke Esca's face as well and replies in an accent, heavy with the natural Latin resonance.

"_Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin"_ and seals it with a soft kiss which Esca returns. They move their mouths in slow, teasing movements. Their tongues slide against each other and their hands move to grip at each other's hair. Esca grinds down into Marcus who bucks up to meet him relishing in the delicious heat that is being caused between them. They make quick work of their clothes and are soon frantically grinding their naked bodies into each other. Esca breaks the contact with Marcus lips which are now red and swollen from kissing and begins to kiss his chest. He lets his lips find Marcus's nipples alternating between sucking and drawing his tongue slowly across the tender skin; causing Marcus to bite his bottom lip and furrow his brow in an attempt at self-control. Esca grins impishly and continues his assault lower letting his tongue dip in between the muscles of his abdomen and bellybutton. He lifts his head up slightly allowing his breath to ghost over Marcus's hard member enjoying the shiver of pleasure and slight moan of protest that comes from Marcus. He draws his tongue along the thick vein up to his swollen head, swirling his tongue before letting it slide into his mouth. Although he was inexperienced he took confidence from Marcus's frantic bucks and grunts of pleasure from what he was doing and began to slide up and down with increasing speed, his hands stroking his inner thigh gently.

Marcus was unsure of how long he would last; the heat and wetness of Esca's mouth around his cock were almost unbearably pleasurable. Esca's hand had now joined his mouth alternating between twisting and squeezing along with his mouth; threatening to push him over the edge.

"Esca…" he gasps grabbing at his hair in warning and with a low moan he comes; pleasurable jolts shooting through his body before they finally stutter to a halt. Esca wipes his mouth and looks down at Marcus, enjoying the aftermath of his efforts. His body was now covered in a thin sheen of sweat causing his olive body to glitter in the dim light. His chest rising and falling rapidly, his delicious lips parted and his eyes closed in a pleasurable haze. Esca leans down and kisses Marcus who returns it contentedly and reaches for the bottle of oil on the table next to them.

"Are you sure?" Esca asks, his eyes searching Marcus's face for any signs of doubt or fear. Marcus smiles and hands him the little bottle placing another kiss to his lips. Esca sits up on his heels and watches Marcus opening his legs; his half hard penis laying on his stomach, hands beside his head on the pillow and his head tilted up to look up at Esca. It was the most erotic sight Esca had ever witnessed causing him to throb painfully and his breathing to increase. He opens the bottle and drenches two fingers in oil. Placing his weight on one arm he kisses Marcus and let the other find the soft flesh between his thighs, circling it gently before pushing a finger inside. Marcus hisses slightly and squirms unused to the strange new sensation. He presses his forehead against Esca's, taking quick shallow breaths as Esca began to move his finger in and out of Marcus. He quickly adds another finger causing Marcus to jump in surprise when he feels Esca's strong fingers brush that spot inside him that made him feel liquid with pleasure. He groans as Esca continues to find that spot curling his fingers, stretching and teasing him until he cannot bear anymore.

"Please Esca…" he moans quietly unsure of what he was asking for. He felt a sudden rush as the fingers are removed and his legs are being opened more. He gasps as he feels Esca push inside him; large and hard and so incredibly hot. He winces inwardly at the pain and tries to breathe calmly to relax his muscles. Esca groans with pleasure as he pushes inside Marcus as slowly as possible conscious of Marcus strained breathing and pained look. The heat and tightness made it almost impossible for Esca to keep hold of the barely controlled restraint. His heart was swelling with something that could only be described as completion. After so many years of unhappiness and repression, in this moment he had everything he could ever want. He pulls back slowly and pushes back in trying to get Marcus used to him. Small intakes of breath and repressed groans coming from Marcus every time Esca pushes back in and hits that spot. Marcus pulls him down kissing him, the pain forgotten, urging him to move faster. Marcus bites at Esca's bottom lip with a husky moan as Esca begins to drive into him with increasing speed. Marcus begins to stroke himself in time with Esca's powerful thrusts lost in the intense feeling of it. With a few frantic tugs and thrusts they both come, strangled shouts escaping both of them. Esca pulls out of Marcus, causing him to wince slightly at the sore burning and relaxes in the afterglow of their satisfaction. They lie side by side listening to one another try to regain their breaths; a pair of hands joined between them.

Marcus smiles mischievously thinking of all the things he was going to do to Esca; feeling reenergised.

"My turn" he growls playfully and attempts to roll on top of Esca but stops suddenly due to the sharp throbbing at the base of his spine and a sore ache eve lower. He hisses causing to Esca to laugh slightly with an apologetic look on his face.

"Next time" he says sealing the promise with a gentle kiss, Marcus knowing he means it. "For now I think you need some rest." He adds smirking earning him a playful shove nearly causing him to fall out of bed. They both curl up against each other, basking in the soft heat of each other's skin, relishing in what they just shared and in the thoughts of all the things that are yet to come.

**The End**.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

"**Tha gaol agam ort"- I love you (Scottish Gaelic)  
>"Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin."- I love you too. <strong>

**Alright, so that's the end! I used Scottish Gaelic as I believe the Brigantes Tribe were from the North and as Pictish is now extinct! Thank you so much for reading and for being so patient. As it is the last chapter if you could please leave me a review and just let me know what you thought of the story it would mean the world to me! THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO STUCK WITH ME UNTIL THE END! Until next time! All the best! Alex! Xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Alternate ending!

**Authors note: First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you to everyone who left me such fantastic reviews. Reading each and every one of your feedback has simply been amazing! I really can't tell you how happy it makes me! Anway, I felt that this needed to be written for all those people who prefer Marcus on top! I felt bad only having one version of this up while I had another waiting in the wings. And I wanted everyone to be satisfied with the story! So here is my alternate ending, I hope you enjoy and will review! Smut ahead folks! :)  
><strong>

**Extra note: The beginning is roughly the same as the previous chapter because I still think that the characters thought processes were necessary to the story. Bon appetit!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marcus lay in bed after Esca had left him to attend to the horses in the stable, his mind buzzing with so many different thoughts and feelings they were hard to arrange. Since that night nothing much had changed between them, a few stolen kisses during the day and at night they lay in one of their beds kissing and stroking one another until they were satisfied. They would fall asleep pressed closely against each other. However they had never gone any further than this.<p>

Neither Esca nor Marcus had been with another man before and although of course they were aware of _how_ it was done. It was something that neither one wanted to rush into. Marcus felt he was more nervous than Esca. He could feel that power and dominating passion that Esca possessed. He put it into every action he did, particularly with Marcus. He could recall the feel of Esca's eyes on him trailing over him as if they were hot fingers on his skin. He wanted more than anything to feel Esca, to be inside him and to allow Esca the same privilege. Every time he thought about what it would be like to give himself to Esca, simultaneous feelings coursed through him. It made him feel excited and happy and yet there was a small part of him that was ever Roman. Ever resilient. That reminded him that no free Roman man should submit, else he is considered weak and dishonourable. But to simply take Esca as if he was a … a slave and not allow him the rights of any free man. That would be the utmost insult and one he had no wish to ever inflict on Esca.

He rubbed his face in exasperation, letting his fingers smooth out the worry lines of his face, wondering if Esca was feeling the same as him. Was he as nervous as Marcus? Did he also feel as if time would not go quick enough until that moment when they would become connected; more closely than either of them could have imagined. He groaned loudly at his thoughts, he couldn't care less about Rome and its politics _or_ what they considered shameful but there was that small part of his pride that refused to submit. Whether it was Roman within him feeling shame or fear of being that vulnerable he had no idea but it was there. He got out of bed and walked out of the door out into the courtyard and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day in Briton, not a drop of rain in sight.

He tilted his face up into the sunlight, letting its warmth soothe away his worry and felt the light work its way through his entire body. He sighed contentedly and mentally decided that instead of his usual silent brooding take on matters it may be better just to try and talk to Esca about it. Although he had no idea how he would broach the subject. He opened his eyes slowly and looked towards the stables, feeling a thrilling shudder tingle down his spine when he saw Esca was watching him. He was just wearing his breeches due to the heat and his toned chest was gleaming where the sunlight was hitting it. He had a brush in one hand and the other was clenched into a tight fist. Despite the fact that they were lovers now Marcus honestly believed he would never be able to get used to those eyes. They were beautiful stormy blue eyes which were always able to transmit such raw and powerful emotions with a single glance. Eyes which were now fully focused on Marcus. He offered a small although somewhat nervous smile and went back inside remembering that he also was only wearing his breeches. He went back inside with the distinct feeling that he was being mentally undressed by Esca.

Esca took a few deep breathes and returned to brushing Marcus's horse; Aeton. Images of him tackling Marcus to the ground and devouring him right there were now running wildly through his head. He was so happy. Happier than he had ever thought were possible, to be by Marcus's side and yet he wanted something that he was certain Marcus did not. He wanted to take him, to love him but he knew that the idea of submission to Marcus or any Roman man was one of great shame. He relished in how he could kiss Marcus whenever he wanted. That he could touch him until he was on the brink of ecstasy and when Marcus was unable to take anymore, push him over the edge knowing he was the reason. But he longed for something more. He knew that if Marcus wanted to take him he would let him. The thought sent tingles of pleasure down his spine. He could not see how love could be dishonourable or how it made him any less of man. But he did not wish to be treated as if he was lesser man for it.

His thoughts travelled back to when he had caught Marcus stepping outside into the sun. He found that he was staring before he could stop himself. Marcus's powerful tanned body in the sun was so beautiful. The way he tilted his head up into the sun, eyes closed, long eyelashes, strong jaw but shapely, soft lips. The way he looked when he caught Esca watching him. His chest moving up and down more rapidly with quickening breathes. His tattoo, which was now fully healed, seemed even more prominent in the light of the sun. His name etched into Marcus's skin reminding him of how Marcus felt for him and all the nights they had spent together since that night moment. The thoughts caused him to brush Aeton a little more strongly than the stallion liked making him stomp his hooves angrily jolting Esca from his mind. He mutters an apology in Briton, trying to release the thoughts from his mind for the time. He would have to talk to Marcus tonight.

Marcus relaxes further into the bath after washing himself, the heat slowly loosening all of the tight aching muscles from his body after working all day. He watches the steam slowly rise and waited for Esca to join him. He smiled slightly as the smaller man appeared in the room and removes his clothing without any sense of embarrassment and slid into the water next to Marcus.

"Hello" Marcus says the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly. Esca returned his smile and shifted closer so that the sides of their bodies were flushed against each other causing Marcus to jump at the contact before pressing back slightly.

"_Hello Marcus_." Esca answers, his eyes glinting with amusement at Marcus before they hardened slightly studying his face and then travelled down to the water. He grabs a cloth from the side and proceeds to wash himself without another word. His body was slightly turned away from Marcus. The muscles in his back were tight and tense. Wordlessly Marcus reaches out and smoothes his hand up Esca's spine in an attempt to ease some of the tension. Esca stiffened at the contact but then relaxed and allowed Marcus to wash and massage his back with little puffs of air escaping his lips whenever Marcus found just the right spots to rub.

Watching Esca's back, the muscles tense and relax; his bare skin under his fingertips sends an almost unbearable heat travelling through Marcus's body. He watches the beads of water slowly trickle down Esca's back and acts on instinct alone. He moves closer and runs his tongue up Esca's back catching the droplets on his tongue. Esca shudders at the rough feel of Marcus's tongue tracing up his spine and his warm hands stroking reverently at his arms and back. Esca's erection is now bobbing on the surface of the water and he turns around to see Marcus in the same state. The heat from the bath and their own arousal causing them both to flush; their skins darkening and their breathing becoming more elevated. They stare at one another and then grab roughly at one another, grinding and kissing; the water creating a wonderful slippery friction between their hard bodies. With a low growl in his chest Marcus grabs Esca's hair and pulls his head back, exposing the soft, flushed skin of his neck and places soft kisses and gentle bites along the jaw working his way down to the shoulder. Esca tips his head back even further allowing Marcus more access to his skin; hissing with pleasure every time he feels Marcus's teeth graze his skin. He reaches a hand between them and languidly begins to stroke Marcus, drawing out low moans and frantic bucks from him. He leads Marcus to the edge of the bath letting his occupied hand steer him while biting at the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen. Marcus leans back lost in the motions of Esca's hand and Esca steps between Marcus thighs placing kissing on the soft flesh, gradually getter higher causing some of Marcus's earlier nerves to appear once again. With a gasp he sits up as Esca sucks particularly soft part of his leg just under his testicles.

"Esca…perhaps we should move to somewhere else less public?" he asks hoping that the fear he felt hadn't shown on his face. Esca places his hands either side of Marcus on the edge of the bath and moves close so they are barely an inch apart anywhere on their bodies. So close that he can taste Esca's breath on his tongue.

"Marcus…you are a good man and a fierce warrior however when it come to matters of subtlety or stealth I'm afraid you are lacking. Won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Marcus grins slightly, ignoring the question that Esca posed "When do I lack subtlety! I am always subtle" This earns him a raised eyebrow and a look that quite clearly says 'Oh really?'

"I see…so perhaps it was not you I saw sprinting into the middle of the Seal tribe after the Eagle?" he retorted causing Marcus to look somewhat sheepish.

"Alright you _may_ have a point but I _can_ be stealthy" Esca's eyebrow yet again decided to make a standing ovation at Marcus's attempted defence of his less developed skills.

"Oh really? When?" he asked looking him in the eye as if he was daring Marcus to lie, his most beautiful smile gracing his face.

Marcus huffs in feigned annoyance causing Esca to laugh and nuzzle his face into Marcus's neck in apology.

"Shall we go now?" he asks and with a nod from Marcus they both climb out of the bath. They help each dry off and move quickly to Esca's bedroom after successfully avoiding everyone in the villa. Once inside Esca grabs Marcus by the arm and forces him to sit down on the bed opposite him.

Esca shifts slightly in his seating position as if he is uncomfortable with what he is about to say although Marcus already has a feeling he knows what it concerns. He takes a deep breath and decides that it's now or never, Gods help him.

"I have never been with a man before" he blurts out feeling rather foolish at the rather obvious statement although Esca reassures him by answering him and meets his gaze.

"Neither have I". Marcus nods and continues, his eyes travelling down to where his hands are clasped together.

"In Rome it is considered…when two free men are together…" he struggles for a way to finish what he wants to say without causing Esca any pain or make him feel like Marcus does not want him. But before he can gather his thoughts Esca's voice interrupts him.

"It is also considered shameful and weak for a Roman man to submit…" he says although Marcus cannot be sure if it is a question or a statement he nods in acknowledgement anyway.

Esca stares at Marcus intently and shifts closer, his head tilted slightly to one side.

"And do you also find it shameful?" he asks unable to keep the course edge he gets whenever he speaks about Rome out of his voice. Marcus considers the question carefully, all his earlier thoughts running through his mind. His body tight with tension reflecting the state of his thoughts. Until he comes to a resolution "_No"_. He wanted Esca, in every way and he knew that Esca felt the same way. He tilts his head up and looks into Esca's eyes, the gaze full of determination and affection.

"There was a small part of me that felt that way… But now there is no doubt in my mind of what I want" he answers his voice lowering uncontrollably to a husky yet powerful whisper. His body trembling slightly at the strength of his conviction.

"We are _equals_. _We always have been_. We _live_ as equals, _fight_ as equals and we will _love_ as equals. As it should be. As I want it to be…"

Esca smiles that same smile the day that they returned the Eagle, walking out of those doors and without another word launches himself on top of Marcus. He stays there looking down at Marcus, lying flush against his body; his elbows pressing into the bed so he can look at Marcus's face.

"_Tha gaol agam ort"_ he says softly, his mother language vibrating off his tongue with ease as he strokes the side of Marcus's face. Marcus reaches out to stroke Esca's face as well and replies in an accent, heavy with the natural Latin resonance.

"_Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin"_ and seals it with a soft kiss which Esca returns. They move their mouths in slow, teasing movements. Their tongues slide against each other and their hands move to grip at each other's hair. Esca grinds down into Marcus who bucks up to meet him relishing in the delicious heat that is being caused between them. They make quick work of their clothes and are soon frantically grinding their naked bodies into each other. Esca breaks the contact with Marcus lips which are now red and swollen from kissing and begins to kiss his chest. He lets his lips find Marcus's nipples alternating between sucking and drawing his tongue slowly across the tender skin; causing Marcus to bite his bottom lip and furrow his brow in an attempt at self-control.

Esca grins impishly and continues his assault lower letting his tongue dip in between the muscles of his abdomen and bellybutton. He lifts his head up slightly allowing his breath to ghost over Marcus's hard member enjoying the shiver of pleasure and slight moan of protest that comes from Marcus. He draws his tongue along the thick vein up to his swollen head, swirling his tongue before letting it slide into his mouth. Although he is inexperienced he takes confidence from Marcus's frantic bucks and grunts of pleasure from what he is doing and began to slide up and down with increasing speed, his hands stroking his inner thigh gently.

Marcus was unsure of how long he would last; the heat and wetness of Esca's mouth around his cock were almost unbearably pleasurable. Esca's hand had now joined his mouth alternating between twisting and squeezing along with his mouth; threatening to push him over the edge.

Growling he grabs Esca by the shoulders and flips them over; feverishly attacking Esca's mouth with his. He grinds his hips down on Esca's relishing in the feel bare skin on skin and the slide of each other's hardness. His hot tongue caresses Esca's swallowing each strangled grunt and gasp that tries to escape his mouth. He pulls away so their faces are inches away from each other's, both are panting and sucking deep breathes. Esca's stormy eyes are glazed with lust and never leave Marcus's as he reaches for the bottle of oil on the stand. He hands it to Marcus who accepts it giving Esca a questioning look.

"But I thought that you wanted…" he trails off but Esca shakes his head "The fact that you are willing is more than enough for me. I will not rush you in this and tonight _this_ is what I want. If you are willing give it" he answers his voice rough and broken with need. Marcus's heart hammers in his chest as he stares down at Esca, arms propped himself up either side of his face, letting the full mean of Esca's words wash over him. With a small smile he kisses his way down Esca's toned chest, lingering on the pink nubs on his pectorals drawing soft groans and tiny bucks before moving down and taking Esca's hardened shaft in his mouth. His other hand now wet with oil follows the crease of his bottom before finding the delicate ring of flesh. His tongue flicks and teases Esca's shaft as he slowly pushes in a thick digit and begins pumping and stretching him. Esca tenses at first but becomes distracted by Marcus's hot mouth and tongue doing ridiculously good things to his body and adjusts to the new feeling. Quickly one digit becomes 3 and Esca is bucking into Marcus's mouth desperate for release. He pulls away taking pleasure in the small groan of protest at the loss from Esca and covers himself in oil. He sits up and hooks both of his thick muscular arms under Esca's knees.

His tanned olive skin contrasts against Esca's pale milky skin as Marcus pushes carefully inside, his body trembling with the amount of effort it takes to move slowly and not pound his way into the tight body below him. Esca however was not as patient and locks his strong thighs around Marcus's waist, he pushes against Marcus's lower back with such force that it causes Marcus to sink all at once into him wrenching strangled groans from both men. Marcus lowers himself on to Esca's body and begins to rock gently into him. Esca grabs hold of Marcus's neck with one hand and begins to bite and nip at every bit of skin he can get at while his other hand explores the muscular planes of Marcus's back. It's too much and yet not enough, their stomachs create a slow, tantalizing friction on his cock matching the teasing grazes at that spot inside him that Marcus is gently caressing. _He needs more_…_He needs more of Marcus…_pulling on Marcus's lobe with his teeth he breathes out

"Marcus…I am not going to break so move now…_please_". With a groan Marcus pulls almost completely out and rams back in. His powerful body begins a intense onslaught, pounding into Esca who is gripping Marcus's body so hard he is sure it will bruise. The only sound in the room is their harsh breathing and the sharp slap of their bodies connecting over and over. Their bellies are rubbing together now as Esca rises to meet every thrust Marcus makes, their bodies melding in heat and sweat as they both lose control. Esca cries out as he can no longer contain himself, coming more intensely than he has ever done with a strangled shout, coating both their stomach and chest in a sticky mess. Marcus follows with one last deep thrust and a moan escaping his beautiful lips.

Marcus finally lifts himself off Esca and they look at each other; no words needing to be said. They lie next to each other listening to each other's breathes, hands linked and satisfied smiles on both of their faces with no energy to move. They don't even bother to clean themselves off before they curl up against one another. Esca's face buried into Marcus's broad chest, arms wrapped around his waist and Marcus's chin rests gently on Esca's head. They fall asleep like that, content and peaceful, relishing in the touch and smell of one another and what they have just done, knowing that every day can be just like this one.

* * *

><p><strong>A little fluffy at the ending but I hope you all like it anyway! Please read and let me know what you think! Some lovely reviews will help me through the mountains of revision I have to do! :) x<strong>


End file.
